


Ilyong's adventure at 5:00 am with sleep on his mind

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Grecinto, I'VE DID THIS 12 MIDNIGHT PLS PRAISE ME HSDHSJASDAS, I'VE GOT THIS IDEA FROM A COMPILATION OF WEIRD PROMPTS AND I LOVE IT!!!!, KASI NAMAN SI JULIAN EH!, M/M, US2 LNG NMN MA2LOG NI EJ HSDHDHSHJXAJSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: He can't wait to fucking jump on his bed and doze off.





	Ilyong's adventure at 5:00 am with sleep on his mind

It’s already 5:00 in the morning and Illyong just want to go and dump himself to his bed. He is too damn tired and sleepy to even open his eyes properly as he walks with his eyes half closed as he enter the condominium building. He let out a sigh out of content. _Sa wakas._ The guard just smiled greeted him good morning but his mind is so high off the tiredness at the moment so he just give a casual smile. Dashes off the elevator he goes. Immediately pressing the button of his floor and leaning on the wall as he clutched tight to his laptop bag. He let his eyes rest for a moment as the elevator delivers him on his floor. With the thought of his soft and comfy bed waiting for him stops him to just go and fucking lay at the floor at the elevator. _Ding!_ He hurriedly gets off the lift. His unit is still bit far away and he is really exhausted.

  
He decided to finish his paper at the Casa Kapehan, the coffee shop near his campus. He came there when the sun was just about to set and he left when the sun is just about to rise. The caffeine doesn’t even affect him anymore. He had drank too many cups of espresso already just to make him awake but he is just sleepy but faster. That just proves that there is something wrong to him as a person but he don’t give a fuck.  And thankfully he did finish the paper. “Malapit na.” He exclaimed. Just a few blocks away and I’m already there. _I can’t wait to fucking sleep._ His first class is at 9:00 am and he has about 5 hours to sleep but he’s so ready to make it feel like he slept for 7 hours.

The hallway seems so endless. He can’t just walk anymore. He can feel his body growing weaker and weaker. His heart is beating so fast from too much coffee.  And his mind is clouded by sleepiness. So, he huddles. He ran for his life with the thought that he’ll reach his unit and can finally go off the bed. “Ayan na, puta!” He shouted at the empty hallway. He dash fast when suddenly his face hit the floor. “Ouch!” A voice said. Suddenly, all of the sleepiness the he was feeling awhile ago is now turned into pain. His face hurts. Illyong tries to regain his composure as he stands.

His half opened eyes are now full and wide awake. He stares at the man who is lying in the hallway. He is leaning himself on a pillow and is hugging another pillow. He is wearing a pastel blue pyjama with stars printed on it. “Ano ginagawa mo diyan?” His mouth blurted. _Is this a dream? This is so damn weird._ He thought to himself. He picked up the pillows and stands up. He seems wide awake now as he avoids Illyong’s eye contact. “Okay ka lang ba?” The man says as finally he stares at Emilio. “Well, I’m not. My face hurts.” He answered. “Sorry.” He muttered as he looks down sounding really ashamed and sorry.  He knows this guy. He is the one who occupies the other unit with his brother. _But why the fuck is he sleeping outside?_ He asks himself.

“Sorry talaga. Si Kuya kasi dinala boyfriend niya tas sabi hanap na lang daw ako ng matutulugan. Eh, kaso alas tres na ng gabi yun at sobrang inaantok na ako kaya dito na lang ako sa labas natulog.” The other man explains himself. They were just there standing at the hallway with no one else around with him holding the strap of his laptop bag and the other man hugging two pillows. The man looks pitiful at his state right now. “Sorry din. Ikaw ba okay ka lang ba?” He asks and the other man just nodded as an answer. “Sige, pasok ka na. Sorry ulit, ha?” He said as he readies himself to lay again at the floor. “Gusto mo pumasok?” He asks hesitantly. Doesn’t really know if that sounds right but he knows that he is just trying to help. So he immediately followed up what he said to make it clearer. “Kasi you look really awful right now. Plus, madumi yung sahig.” The man stares at Illyong. It last for quite long that he have to break it because it is getting awkward. “Pero, ikaw bahala ka kung gusto mo.” He says and shrugged. Turning as he faces the door of his unit.

He opened the door and enters his home. The man is already up in his feet and ready to enter. A shy smile plastered in his face and Illyong but can’t help to laugh. The man entered his unit and Emilio closes the door. “Make yourself at home but not too much. You can go sleep at the couch it’s wide and comfy there. I’ll go at my room and sleep. I know you won’t dare to steal anything. But if you do, it’ll be easy to capture you.” He said as he pours water to the other glass. He drinks his glass as he glances at the man who is still awkwardly standing at his sala.

“Wag ka ng mahiya. I know how badly you want to lay down kung saan malambot at kumportable. Go ahead.” The man awkwardly sits in the sofa. Illyong grabs the glass and delivers it to him putting it on the table.  “Drink that. Sabi nila pag uminom ka daw ng tubig bago matulog it can help you fall asleep peacefully.” The man gets the glass of water and smiled at him which is also returned with a smile. “‘Di ba gatas yun?” Illyong laughed at the man’s remark as he just shrugged. “Sige, I’ll go and doze off na. Just lock the door when you leave mamaya.” He said and made his way to his bedroom. “Salamat.” He heard as he close his door.

_Hello,_

_Maraming salamat talaga for letting me sleep here. I deeply appreciate it. Sorry talaga kasi nangudngod yung mukha mo sa sahig dahil sa akin. I’m Gregorio by the way. Hope to see you more here since ‘di ka masyado lumalabas ng unit mo. Hehe… Thank you ulit!_

_P.S: 09********* text mo ko or call.  I would like to know you more and repay you for your kindness._

Illyong can’t help but to smile as he reads the note that was left in the table in the sala. He grabbed his phone as he dials the number that is written on the piece of paper. After a few rings the other line picked up. “Hello? This is EJ. The one who stumbled upon you in the hallway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread so pls punch me. AND THIS IS MY FIRST GRECINTO FIC I'VE WROTE. CHEERS TO THAT!


End file.
